The Journal
by nerd1659
Summary: A rather angsty story in which Inigo has some reflections on his life and the aftereffects of his actions.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of it's characters. Please support the official releases.

 **AN: Sorry if this sroty sucks... I wrote it awhile ago and just now found it again. Enjoy, if you can.**

Pain is something that I am extremely used to. For starters I have to deal with the fact that everyone hates me. Also my own sister can't even remember me. Then factor in the fact that my mother is dead. But you just can't forget that my father is responsible for the apocalyptic hell I live in. Oh yeah, life just loves to fuck with me. Misery often comes with pain, then factor in coping methods. When I was a young boy all I knew was that my father was gone. And everyone seemed to hate me because my father was Robin, the Grandmaster of Ylisse. The children would always ignore me, or taunt me. But some days it escalated out of hand. They would attack me. The adults that saw it done nothing, unless they were one of the Shepherds. The children of the Shepherds all stuck with me. Up until they realized the truth.

They realized that Robin was the one who killed their parents. So they all turned their backs on me. It also didn't help that my younger sister often tried to see the inherent good in people. The people would scream hateful things at her. One day someone tossed a rock that smacked Morgan in the back of the skull. She survived, but she now had amnesia. So she couldn't even remember me, her own I was about twelve, one year before Morgan lost her memories, Olivia, my loving and caring mother, was sent out on a patrol. All that came back was her ring. She had been killed by a soldier who's family was killed by Grima, aka Robin. So me and Morgan were sent to live with adoptive parents. They abused us. Beatings almost all the time, going long periods of time without food or water, and being locked in a closet all the my father is actually Grima. Well that was most certainly unexpected. But it was not a pleasant surprise, by far. Grima annihilated almost all of humanity. Grima also killed Chrom, the new Exalt of Ylisse. That meant that Lucina was pressured to grow up even faster. Her mother Sumia died almost three and a half months later by Grimleal. Cynthia had been scarred for life because she seen it I am extremely used to pain. I have a lifetime of scars all over my body. Each one is a reminder of my cursed existence, a beacon a failure, a symbol of how life sucks just for me. While I act like a mindless philanderer that is my crutch. I put on this facade in an attempt to protect myself. And everyone blows me off as lowlife filth. And they are quite correct. Now I can understand why Gerome wears that mask. Masks are powerful tools in the right hands. Masks grant anonymity, and freedom. But sometimes you have to wonder which one is truly you, the mask or the wearer that isn't always an easy choice, but for me, my futile attempts as safeguarding myself are extremely obvious.

What really sucks is the fact that I have to watch the one I have feelings for from far away. I can never ever get close to anyone from the future because Grima killed their parents. The one I have my eye on was the one who I would never have a chance with out of all of them. She'd kill me before she let me so much as hold her hand. I don't blame her, Robin impaled her father through the chest and her mother was killed by insane cultists.I was constantly surrounded by pain and developed some coping techniques. There was the philandering, then there was the alcoholism. But perhaps my nastiest coping method is intentionally causing myself harm. I had to feel the pain. Sometimes pain is required to know you're alive, but for me alive is the last thing I want to be.

With that Inigo closes his journal and sighs to himself as he looks at this tent he had for the night. Empty alcohol bottles are everywhere and there are massive bloodstains. Crimson streams were leaking down his arm, but he barely felt anything, probably due to all the alcohol he had consumed. With his thoughts all sorted out Inigo grabbed his trusty dagger. One last moment of despair and Inigo slit his throat.

At last, free from Shepherds were getting ready to leave. Robin and his wife Olivia heard that Inigo hadn't left his tent. After tracking down his son Robin could smell a smell he was most familiar with, blood. He dashed forwards and seen silvery hair stained with blood. Lifeless eyes gazed at him as he realized that his son was dead. Olivia screamed in horror while Robin examined the scene. After finding the bloodied knife by Inigo's hand he deduced that his son had committed suicide and began to cry. The rest of the Shepherds shown up and everyone was shocked. Then they found Inigo's journal.


End file.
